I Forgot
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Yami forgets his and Yugi's anniverssary. What will Yugi do when he finds out?


Me: So, I was watching this Yu-Gi-Oh Chat Story on Youtube, and episode 77 inspired this story.  
IS: Although, this will turn out differently.  
Me: Trust me, it just will.

Yugi woke up bright and eary one morning. He came downstairs. His handsome husband was standing in the kitchen. Yami was surprised to see him up.

"What are you doing up so early?" Yami asked. Yugi was trying to hold himself back. Yami's hair was still a mess, as he had still not combed it. But, alas, Yugi failed in doing so. He ran up and jumped into Yami.

"Woah. You are up early, and you're jumpy today" Yami said, catching Yugi. Yugi just smiled and held to Yami. He kissed his lips.

"I can't wait to spen all day with you" Yugi said, kissing Yami again.

"Neither can I. Now, yesterday, you said you were happy about today, mind telling me why?" Yami asked. Yugi started laughing.

"Yami, you're so funny" Yugi laughed, "acting like you don't know"

"Um, I'm not acting." Yami said.

"Wait, so you don't have something planned?" Yugi asked.

"Um, no" Yami said.

"You really don't know what today is" Yugi said.

"What if I told you I did, but I forgot. Mind reminding me?" Yami asked. Yugi got out of Yami's arms. He stomped towards the door and opened it.

"FIND OUT YOURSELF!" he yelled. He left the Game Shop and slammed the door shut. Yami logged onto Facebook. Anzu messaged him.

'Hey Yami. You enjoying your anniverssary with Yugi?' Anzu said.

'Wait, what?' Yami typed.

'I said, You enjoying you anniverssary with Yugi?' Anzu typed again. Yami logged off that instant. He ran out of the Game Shop.

"I've got to find Yugi!" he said to himself.

*With Yugi*

"D*** it, Yami. Out of all the things you could forget, you forget today" Yugi said quietly. A tear fell down his face.

"You just had to forget today. How you did, I'll never know" Yugi said, more tears falling down his face.

*With Yami*

"Yugi! Yugi, where are you?" Yami called. He had to find him! He had to apologize! He had forgotten their anniverssary, for Ra's sake!

"Where did he go?" Yami said to himself.

*With Yugi*

Yugi walked to a cafe.

"Hey there, Yugi" Mai said. Yugi sat down at her table.

"Why do you look so sad? I thought you and Yami would be loving it up right now" Mai said.

"We would be, if he hadn't forgot" Yugi said. A waiter came to their table.

"Can I get you guys anything?" he asked.

"Green tea and a-" Mai broke off.

"Diet Coke" Yugi finished.

"I'll be right back" the guy said, he went off.

"So, Yami forgot you're anniverssary?" Mai said.

"Yeah. I don't even know how he could forget." Yugi said. He sighed. The waiter came back, gave the two their drinks, and left.

*With Yami*

"Aibou!" Yami called. He sighed. He couldn't find Yugi anywhere! He passed a cafe.

"-and he asked me to remind him what todaay was" the best voice in the world to him said.

"Wow, that's pretty rough." Mai's voice said. Yami looked He saw Yugi sitting at a table with Mai, half-heartedly sipping a soda.

"Aibou!" Yami said happily. Yugi turned his head. Yami's heart shattered into a million peices. Yugi had tears running down his face, and his amythest eyes were filled with sadness and more tears.

"Yami" he said. He sounded a bit releived, but then, the other sound in his voice, sounded like anger.

"Aibou, I've been looking all over for you" Yami said. Yugi turned his back to Yami.

"Aibou, I'm sorry" Yami said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Yami" Yugi said. He got out of his chair, and started running. Yami grabbed his wrist as he ran.

"Yami, let go" Yugi said.

"I've been looking all over for you. I'm not letting you slip past me again. Listen, I'm an so sorry for forgetting about today." Yami said.

"Like I said, Sorry isn't going to cut it" Yugi said, looking at the ground. Yami kissed kis lips.

"Please forgive me." he said, looking into his eyes.

"Give me a good reason why I should forgive you" Yugi said.

"Because you love me and your the best Aibou in the world" Yami said.

"Oh? There are other Aibous?" Yugi said teasingly.

"You know what I meant" Yami said.

"Let's go home, then, so you can prove your sorry" Yugi said, his eyes dancing.

Yami smiled and took Yugi home.

"Aishiteru, Aibou. Gomen" Yami said, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

"Aishiteru, Yami. I forgive you" Yugi mumbled into Yami's hair.

Me: Like I said, I wanted to do something different instead of what w0lvesrock did.  
IS: Expect some stories referenceing the Chat Story.  
Me: I reccomend you watch it. 


End file.
